


Stalker

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Para Lily, precisar esperar por sua irmã mais velha, Petúnia, para resolver problemas familiares era a morte. Nada melhor para passar o tempo do que conversar pelo WhatsApp com as suas amigas, ainda mais quando você tem a visão de um belo garoto a poucos metros de você.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	Stalker

Assim que o relógio marcou 15h, Lily concluiu que estava esperando à toa.

Não era um encontro amoroso, embora ela não pudesse negar que tinha um perfil no Tinder, nem uma saída à trabalho. Na verdade, ela nem queria estar ali, sentada naquele restaurante, esperando pela chegada de sua irmã, Petúnia, mas tinham assuntos familiares a resolver.

Assuntos que, por ela, eram resolvidos por WhatsApp, exceto que sua irmã era dramática. Ou estava arrumando uma desculpa para vê-la sem deixar isso muito claro (seria demais para o seu tão sensível orgulho).

**The L’s Three**

_Lene, Lice, você_

Será que, se eu sair do restaurante sozinha, vão ficar achando que um boy me deixou plantada, esperando? (15:10) ✔✔

**Lene**

Com certeza vão (15:11)

Foi o que pensei (15:12) ✓✓

Suspirando, Lily decidiu não perder a viagem, fazendo um sinal para um dos garçons, sorrindo o mais agradável que conseguia, considerando que tinha negado pedir umas três vezes, pelo menos.

— Fish Pie, por favor.

O garçom pegou o cardápio de suas mãos, sorrindo forçadamente, antes de afastar-se.

— Não vou dar gorjeta — Lily resmungou para si mesma, antes de puxar o celular outra vez de seu colo.

Assim que desbloqueou a tela, um movimento à frente captou a sua atenção.

Um homem, que tinha acabado de entrar no restaurante, sentou-se à mesa do bar. Não era tão longe de onde ela estava sentada, e podia ver claramente como ele era.

**The L’s Three**

_Lene, Lice, você_

Acabou de entrar o cara mais lindo que já vi na vida (15:20) ✔✔

**Lice**

Mais lindo que o Joseph Morgan? (15:21)

**Lene**

Alguém resolveu sair do Tinder, e conversar com as amigas (15:22)

**Lice**

Eu não estava no Tinder! (15:22)

Claro que não (15:23) ✔✔

O relacionamento dela evoluiu para o WhatsApp mesmo (15:23) ✔✔

**Lice**

cOMO É O CARA? (15:24)

tIRA UMA FOTO (15:24)

Mordendo uma de suas unhas, que ainda tinha as lascas de um esmalte roxo, Lily voltou o seu olhar discretamente para a frente (ou o que ela considerava ser discreto). O tal cara começava a bebericar algum drink qualquer, o qual Lily não teria a menor capacidade de nomear, já que não era chegada a beber, e muito provavelmente à espera de alguém.

**The L’s Three**

Lene está digitando...

**Lene**

Vai! Tenta desviar de assunto! (15:25)

Eu estou de olho na senhorita! (15:25)

Ele deve estar esperando por alguém (15:26) ✔✔

Sentou-se ao bar (15:26) ✔✔

**Lene**

Lily Mary Evans, você tem 1 minuto para nos enviar uma foto (15:27)

Ou eu vou pegar o carro e ir imediatamente para onde você está (15:27)

E puxá-lo para a sua mesa (15:28)

Apresentá-los à força (15:28)

Lily, imediatamente, pressionou o botão redondo de fora da tela, e pressionou o ícone da câmera. Celular com apenas a parte superior visível na mesa, ela colocou na direção onde o cara estava, e pressionou no botão de tirar foto.

O som do flash soou bem alto no restaurante, e a luz não foi muito mais discreta.

Abaixando a cabeça, sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha, logo que o cara olhou para os lados, procurando pela origem do som, ela voltou ao grupo.

**The L’s Three**

Lene está digitando...

**Lene**

Eu estou pegando a minha bolsa (15:29)

Evans, se você sair do restaurante, eu rodo Londres inteira atrás de você (15:29)

Ou vou sozinha mesmo (15:30)

Cadê a chave do carro? (15:30)

Ai, meu Deus (15:30) ✔✔

Que vontade de te matar, Lene! (15:30) ✔✔

O flash estava ligado (15:31) ✔✔

**Lene**

Isso que é querer ser notada (15:32)

**Lice**

Também você só tira foto no escuro, né (15:32)

**Lene**

Você é anta, sua mula! (15:33)

Quando você quer ser discreta, você tira foto pelo Snap (15:33)

Ou tira a porcaria do flash (15:33)

Sim, você me deu muito tempo para refletir (15:34) ✔✔

**Lene**

Faça seus esforços valerem a pena (15:34)

A foto, Lily (15:34)

— Aqui está.

Lily quase caiu da cadeira com o susto que o garçom lhe deu, ao colocar o prato em cima da mesa.

— Ah! Obrigada! — ela sorriu, envergonhada.

Assim que ele foi embora, ela percebeu que não tinha pedido nada para beber.

— E a lista de micos não para de crescer — Lily resmungou.

Começava a amaldiçoar a sua irmã por ter decidido marcar um encontro, no qual não iria. E nem mandou uma mensagem para avisar que não iria, e o motivo de desmarcar.

**The L’s Three**

_Lene, Lice, você_

Vou comer, tchau (15:36) ✔✔

[Foto] (15:37) ✔✔

**Lene**

VOCÊ NÃO PODE JOGAR A BOMBA E IR EMBORA! (15:37)

NOS DEIXE SURTAR COM VOCÊ! (15:37)

Lily bloqueou a tela, ignorando completamente como o celular vibrava, ao receber todas aquelas mensagens. Pegou o garfo e começou a comer, sem conseguir evitar o seu olhar de dirigir-se para onde o cara estava. Desta vez, o seu olhar foi correspondido, e ela precisou conter-se para não deixar o garfo escorregar por entre seus dedos, mas tinha certeza de que estava completamente rubra por ter sido flagrada.

Então, uma última vibração em seu celular foi a desculpa que encontrou para desviar o olhar sem tornar a situação mais embaraçosa ainda.

**The L’s Three**

Lene está digitando...

**[30 mensagens não lidas]**

**Lice**

Oscar (15:50)

**Lene**

SOCORRO HAHAHAHHA (15:51)

Que nome é esse, miga? (15:51)

**Lice**

Ei! Nome do meu avô! (15:52)

**Lene**

O que já diz tudo! (15:52)

Ele tem cara de Phillip (15:53)

**Lice**

ELE TEM CARA DE TUDO! (15:54)

?????? (15:55) ✔✔

**Lice**

Olha só quem voltou! (15:56)

**Lene**

Miga, seus gostos ficaram melhores, hein? (15:57)

Ainda me lembro de quando você me disse que tinha achado o Rookwood lindo (15:58)

Arg (15:58)

Calafrios só de me lembrar (15:58)

COM LICENÇA (15:59) ✔✔

PODERIA PARAR DE JOGAR NA MINHA CARA COISAS DE UNS 10 ANOS ATRÁS? (16:00) ✔✔

**Lice**

Estamos tentando descobrir o nome dele (16:00)

**Lene**

Mas você poderia ajudar, perguntando para ele (16:01)

EU NÃO VOU PERGUNTAR! (16:01) ✔✔

NÃO MESMO (16:01) ✔✔

Olhando de soslaio, conseguiu ver que a atenção do rapaz tinha se desviado, e suspirou, aliviada.

Deixou o celular do lado do prato, sem desbloquear, lendo as mensagens, mas sem intervir, enquanto comia, já que o seu Fish Pie começava a esfriar não tão lentamente quanto ela gostaria.

**The L’s Three**

_Lene, Lice e você_

**Lice**

Eu conheço esse garoto de algum lugar. (16:02)

**Lene**

E VOCÊ SÓ NOS FALA ISSO AGORA? (16:03)

**Lice**

Vou perguntar para Frank (16:03)

**Lene**

... (16:03)

O boy do Tinder? (16:04)

**Lice**

Não enche! (16:04)

Sem conseguir resistir, a sua mão esquerda, que nada segurava, dirigiu-se à tela, digitando como podia as seguintes palavras.

**The L’s Three**

_Lice está digitando..._

Vocês estão mais curiosas que eu (16:07) ✔✔

E isso é dizer muito (16:07) ✔✔

**Lene**

Na verdade, somos a sua Lily interior (16:08)

Fazendo aquilo que você está doida para fazer, mas tem vergonha (16:09)

Lene mudou o nome do grupo para **“Consciências da Lily”**.

**Lice**

Você é a consciência má, é claro (16:11)

Então é bem estranho a consciência boa e a má estarem agindo conjuntamente (16:12) ✔✔

**Lene**

Intenções diferentes (16:13)

Ela quer que vocês casem e tenham filhos (16:13)

Eu quero que vocês transem (16:14)

**Lice**

Não vou nem comentar (16:15)

Você sabe que, para ter filhos, precisa transar, né? (16:16) ✔✔

Minha consciência má é burra (16:16) ✔✔

**Lene**

Ei! (16:17)

No caso, eu só quero que vocês vão para a cama (16:18)

Dane-se o que acontecer depois (16:18)

**Lice**

instagram.com/jamespotter (16:20)

**Lene**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (16:20)

EU TE AMOOOOOOO (16:20)

NÃO ACREDITO! (16:20)

Não acredito (16:21) ✔✔

**Lene**

VOCÊ ENCONTROU! (16:21)

Lily tinha certeza de que estava boquiaberta, e fechou a boca logo que teve consciência deste fato, voltando a prestar atenção ao prato de comida ainda não terminado. Estava enrolando naquele restaurante havia muito tempo.

Franzindo o cenho, ela levantou o olhar, e James Potter ainda estava no bar. E, se duvidasse, ainda bebericava o mesmo drink.

Quem ele tanto esperava ali?

— Vai ver ele é trouxa que nem eu — ela resmungou consigo mesmo, ao lembrar-se do sumiço repentino de Petúnia.

**Consciências da Lily**

_Lene, Lice, e você_

**Lice**

James Charlus Potter (16:23)

22 anos (16:23)

Cursando faculdade em Durmstrang (16:23)

Não sei o curso (16:23)

**Lene**

Eu amo a internet (16:24)

Como que o seu boy do Tinder o conhece? (16:24) ✔✔

**Lice**

Vai saber (16:25)

Ele conhece muitas pessoas (16:25)

**Lene**

Lily, anda logo! (16:26)

O garfo fez um barulho no prato, e Lily notou que a comida tinha, finalmente, terminado. Sentindo a garganta mais seca que nunca, ela olhou tentada para o bar.

Uma cadeira foi puxada à sua frente, e Lily arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

Petúnia estava apática, como sempre, e jogou a sua bolsa em cima da mesa, sem o mínimo de cuidado, fazendo sinal para um garçom.

— Apareceu a margarida! — exclamou Lily, sentindo-se ficar irritada — Ou melhor, a petúnia!

— Que engraçada — disse Petúnia, debochada, depois de fazer o seu pedido.

— Posso retirar? — perguntou o garçom.

— Pode — disse Lily, sem preocupar-se em ser gentil — Traga um copo d’água, por favor.

— Um suco de maracujá — completou Petúnia.

O homem afastou-se da mesa, deixando-as sozinhas.

— O que aconteceu? Combinamos aqui às 14h! Já são duas horas e meia de atraso! — exigiu Lily.

— Não faça drama — Petúnia revirou os olhos, jogando o seu cabelo para trás — Eu tenho mais o que fazer, né.

— Claro! Porque você trabalha tanto — a ruiva debochou.

— Bem, alguém nessa família tem que ser bem cuidada, e isso exige muito.

James voltou a olhar para a direção delas, e Lily apertou a sua mão em punho, enquanto a outra segurava o celular.

— Aproveite aí o seu almoço! — disse Lily, repentinamente, levantando-se — Ou melhor, lanche.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou Petúnia, indignada.

Ela não respondeu, indo até a área do bar, e sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da de James, que não tirava os olhos dela.

— Licor — ela disse para o barman — Você já está aqui há um bom tempo.

— Você também — retrucou James.

— Minha irmã achou que seria divertido me deixar esperando — Lily revirou os olhos, pegando o copo de licor e tomando-o de uma só vez.

— Ela está aqui, pelo menos — disse James, sem olhar na direção da loira.

— Não é uma companhia muito boa — ela deu de ombros.

Se, ao sair de casa naquele dia, Marlene tivesse lhe dito que ela acabaria flertando com um completo desconhecido (ou quase isso) no bar, Lily pensaria que era alguma armação da melhor amiga.

— Por que eu tenho a sensação de que você já me conhece? — perguntou James, desconfiado.

— Claro que não — mentiu Lily — Prazer, meu nome é Lily Evans.

Ele pegou o celular do seu bolso da calça, erguendo para ela.

**Frank Longbottom**

Online

Tem uma garota aí no restaurante perguntando por você (16:15)

Uma das amigas de Alice (16:15)

A garota do Tinder? (16:15) ✔✔

Mas aqui só tem uma ruivinha (16:16) ✔✔

Lily Evans, eu acho (16:16)

Ela é ruiva sim (16:16)

— Eu sei — disse James, sorrindo, ao ver o seu constrangimento — James Potter.

— Ops! — foi a única coisa que lhe ocorreu dizer.

— Eu deveria me preocupar? — ele perguntou, guardando o celular novamente.

— Na verdade, não fui eu quem te stalkeei — Lily defendeu-se — Foram as minhas amigas.

— Sinto-me honrado pela investigação via Instagram.

— Cale a boca, ou vou começar a me arrepender de ter te achado lindo.

Lily olhou para trás, vendo como Petúnia almoçava, aparentando estar descontente em como estava sendo ignorada. Sem poder se importar menos, Lily respirou fundo, ignorando a situação constrangedora, e virando-se para o garçom mais uma vez.

— Mais um licor, por favor.

**Consciências da Lily**

_Lene está digitando..._

**[50 mensagens não lidas]**

Lene mudou o nome do grupo para **“Eu shippo Jily”**.

**Lene**

Acho que ela foi atrás dele (18:00)

**Lice**

A Lily? (18:01)

Ata (18:01)

É bom vocês shipparem mesmo (18:10) ✔✔

Porque Lily Evans está namorando (18:10) ✔✔


End file.
